The invention relates to a power plant in which fuel is burnt in a fluidized bed of particulate material at a pressure considerably exceeding atmospheric pressure and with utilization of the combustion gases for operation of a gas turbine. The invention has utility for a Pressurized Fluidized Bed Combustion "PFBC" power plant with a bed vessel and with cyclones forming gas cleaning equipment enclosed within a pressure vessel and surrounded by compressed combustion air.